


Two Spies and the Man Who Stole Their Hearts

by Dreamcatcher3



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Harry Hart Lives, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Eggsy Unwin is a sub working for a service that caters to Kingsman, when he receives the application of a married dom couple: Harry and Merlin.The three enter into the contract as only business transaction, but unknowingly Eggsy begins to steal their hearts, and it's up to the two doms to show they want from the sub than a business deal.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy carefully looks over the folder on the two clients as he waits for them to arrive.

_Client: Harry Hart - dom; Hamish Mycroft - dom, married pair_

_Age: Hart - 48, Mycroft - 48_

_Profession: Hart - spy, leader PR; Mycroft - trainer, quartermaster, handler, R &D_

_Looking for: someone who can handle answering to two doms. Willing to try new things. Constant availability. Someone who understands to be respectful and follow orders, but isn't a pushover, maybe a little cheeky. Also need someone that is capable of keeping secrets._

_Kinks:_

_Hart - brat tamer/encourager, daddy kink/ age play, dress up_

_Mycroft - pet play, breeding/impregnation, biting, bathroom control (only when a pet)_

_Shared kinks: light bondage, impact play/spanking, orgasm control, overstimulation, cock warming, public sex/sessions, toys, light humiliaton, voyeruism, aftercare, discipline, praise kink, chasity/cock cages, collaring, body worship, double pentration and spitroasting, face fucking, face sitting, hand feeding, frotting, gags, rimming, sexual teasing, oral, kneeling_

It wasn't surprising that the two shared so many kinks, it was probably something that happened after being together for a long time, but it did make Eggsy curious as to why they were looking for a sub now. Surely they had time to find one before, seeing as neither was listed as a switch.

A knock on the door pulls him away from finding his answer to his question, and he quickly gets up and answers it. "Oh fuck me," he says in place of a hello as he sees the two. They were handsome, and just one look had him wanting to kneel before them. They were fit men, and taller than him, which only convinced him to climb them like a tree and they were capable of holding him up as they fucked into him.

"We'd love to," the one with wavy brown hair says with a mischievous smile, "but I believe introductions should happen first."

"And negotiations," the other adds. "Perhaps in the meeting room?"

"Right, right." Eggsy blushes and moves to the side to let them in. "Please have a seat."

"Good boy." The brogue heavy words made him want to sign a deal with the devil just to hear them again. No way was he letting them leave without getting their contract. "I am Hamish, though everyone refers to me as Merlin. My husband is Harry, also known as Galahad and Arthur."

_Merlin? Arthur?_

"Oh shit," he sits down heavily in his chair, "you're the two in charge of Kingsman."

"Yes, dear boy." Harry smiles. "Will that be a problem?"

"Maybe for you two." Could he be the sub to not one but two of the top leaders in Kingsman? "Might embarrass you. Don't exactly fit in with the elite."

"Not a problem. We don't need you to, we just need you to be the right fit for us - Harry and Hamish." Harry gently pats his hand. "Though my dear husband prefers to be called Merlin."

_No wonder he's a Daddy. So comforting._

"We did our best to list all kinks, but we might have missed something. It's been awhile." Merlin tells him. "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"Why has it been awhile?"

"We need someone who fits for both of us. It tends to be one or the other or they don't check all our boxes. You do."

"Alright." He knew he was pretty flexible with kinks. "How constant are you two thinking?"

"Live in. Even come to work with us. We give Fridays off every week, and any other time off can be discussed. We are pretty easy going on that and 90% of the time give it to you, but sometimes we need the release before certain events."

"And when it comes to humiliation and bathroom control?"

"We're talking spankings in public kind of humiliation, nothing that would make you feel horrible, just slightly embarrassed. As for bathroom control, I like the idea of you asking for permission before going when a pet." 

"Of course you can choose the type of pet you are, and the ageplay level and items." Harry adds. "If you like pacifiers and diapers or just want "little" clothes, it doesn't matter. Same goes for being a pet: dog, cat, horse, ears and tail, full body suit. Doesn't matter. It's more the act we care about."

"And we will pay for everything. All you need to do is give us a list of items and we will get them for you, within reason."

"Okay." Eggsy nods. "Lets give this a try." He pulls out the temporary contract that would legally mark him as their sub for four weeks before a short term contract of six months, and then the regular contract, if they all agreed to keep it going.


	2. Chapter 2

Per Kingman tradition, a sub not already affiliated with the spy network was to be claimed before the top five: Arthur, Merlin, Galahad, Lancelot, and Percival. However, if any of the top two - Arthur and Merlin - claimed an outside sub, they were to do so in front of all knights. As a sub for either one of them meant access to everywhere and to everything, even secret meetings, so it was deemed important to show the sub's role.

Some just did it with a simple kneeling session, but nothing about the two doms was that easy going. No, they decided (and he agreed) that Eggsy would sit naked upon Harry's lap, warming his cock, and Merlin would put a cock cage on him for all to see. They would claim his pleasure as theirs to control, and he was theirs to seek their pleasure from.

It was hot, and had his cock chubbing up just at the thought of being on display like that and being handled by them.

"Dear boy," Harry pulls him out of his musing, "you are wearing far too many clothes."

"I know." The sub smiles.

"Cheeky boy." Harry pulls him close. "Guess Daddy will have to undress you then." The man slowly pushes his jacket off his shoulder, pushing it down his arms until it pools at his feet. "Have no problem unwrapping you like a present." The dom pulls at his belt, tugging it until it unbuckles and he's able to pull it out from his belt loops. "Is that something you want? Daddy undressing and dressing you?"

Eggsy could here the unspoken question:  _ is this an aspect that will take a part of our age play? _ He could also hear and see the hopefulness, and really having Harry help him with his clothes was no hardship.

"Yes Daddy." He nods. "Want you to." And why wouldn't he? To feel this man's hands on him, to feel cared for….well, surely he would remember his touch in his dreams.

Harry eventually finishes stripping him, and what seemed to be at the perfect moment as Merlin walks in. "Seems you two got things started." He smirks and holds up a bottle of lube. "Want to start here or should I stretch my pet right in the meeting? Have him bent over the table, a whimpering mess as I lecture the knights?" Eggsy whimpers needily at that. "Seems I have my answer." His smile is even more wicked as he pockets the bottle. The dom makes his way over, trapping Eggsy tightly between him and his husband. "Look how he fits between us, Harry. Small but fit."

"Mhmm. Bet we could easily hold him up and fuck him." The two talk as if he isn't there, and something about that turns him on.

Eggsy feels a hand grab his cock and stroke him ever so slowly. 

"Bet we could easily fit him into our pocket. Take him anywhere. Fuck him everywhere." Harry continues. "Of course I know dear husband that you rather lead him around."

"Oh I do." The hand gives a little twist before circling the head, making the sub gasps. "With a pretty collar and leash. He'll be well behaved too."

"No," Harry tsks. "I'm sure our sub has a bit of a cheeky streak that will need a firm hand." Two hands grab his ass cheeks and squeeze. "Bet we'll turn this bottom red quite often. Of course he'll try to be a good boy, but he'll slip at times."

"That's ok. I like correcting too. And my pet will always be my good boy even if he acts a little naughty at times." Eggsy feels a clothed cock rub against his hole and he rocks into it, needy mewl for more. 

The hands leave his body, and the two doms step away, making him stumble as his support is taken. "Wha-?"

"It's time, pet," Merlin informs him. "Time for you to make your debut to Kingsman." The man walks away, grabbing some clipboard as he goes.

"Come along, dear boy." Harry grins and follows after his husband; and what was he to do but follow proudly behind them like a good boy?


	3. Chapter 3

Eggsy moans loudly when Merlin presses against his prostate, not even caring that there was a meeting going on. If the knights couldn't handle this and keep focus on what was being said, they clearly were shit spies; subs were often found in such predicaments all the time.

"It has also come to our knowledge that many agents and staff do not know much in regards to tailoring except fancy terminology," the dom goes on like he wasn't making a moaning mess out of the sub bent over the table, "and that needs to be rectified. Starting next week, there will be a mandatory training class and everyone will be spending time in the shop." The man adds another finger. "As mine and Harry's cute little sub is worked over and made to come, all of you will be given the mission notes of another knight. You will review it and see if any improvements can be made." He taps away at his clipboard and pings are heard on all the agent's tablets.

"My turn." Harry comments, a grin heard in his voice. Merlin removes his fingers, and the other dom pulls Eggsy over so that he is now situated before him. "Be a good boy for Daddy, and really get vocal." Fingers are pushed inside him and stretched out, widening his hole. Harry's tongue plunges in, lapping greedily at his channel walls. The man was eating him out like Eggsy was his favorite dessert, and had the sub mewling like a cat in heat.

*******

Unknown to him, Merlin had cameras up to monitor the knights, keeping track of who got distracted and how badly. At the end of the meeting, punishments would be dealt out because no knight can afford to be distracted from their task at hand. The quartermaster knew he would be punishing Lancelot, who even though liked women, was constantly glancing over at the sub and would be spanked for it. Tristan would be put in a cock cage, based on how often Merlin has seen him squirm and readjust himself. 

A glance over at his husband and sub, Merlin can tell why they were distracted - it was an exquisite sight - but unacceptable.

He however, well his job was done. "Turn him Harry." Merlin undoes his pants, pushing his clothing down far enough to free his cock. "Gonna see how talented that mouth is."

"Certainly." Harry pulls the boy us, his cock slapping against his stomach, and moves them so he is bent over and standing between them. "Show your Master how good you are." He shoves the boy forward a little, and Eggsy grips onto his hips to keep steady before swallowing him. "See Merlin? The lad had some training already."

Merlin rolls his eyes at his idiot of a husband.  _ He _ was the one to suggest the service instead of finding their own sub, not Harry. It was Merlin who went through the files to find the ones who would fit both their needs, and not Harry. 

"Why are you bragging? I'm the one that found him." He thrusts into the subs mouth, face fucking him with long and fast strokes. "You should be thanking me."

"Thank you dear husband. You found us a nice play thing."

"Indeed I did." Merlin grabs his husband's hair and pulls to level the man's face with the lad's ass. "Make him come. The boy deserves it before he warms your prick."


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy watches from his seat on Harry's lap, the man's big cock snug inside him, as many of the knights are subjected to their own punishments. Apparently they were weak to watching him with his two doms, and now were facing consequences. The knight Percival was dealing them out as per Merlin and Harry's orders, and was giving off enough dom pheromone to make any person kneel regardless of status. All except his contracted blokes.

The moment they realized he was being affected, Harry started pumping out his own pheromones and whispering orders into his ear. Merlin came over and stood next to them, his pheromones mixing with his husband so wonderfully that it helped reinforce Harry's orders without even a word being spoken from him. The two could take over the world if they wanted to.

"Percival," Harry calls out when there is only one knight left, "Bors seems to need himself stuffed." The knight in question blushes. "Think maybe an hour will do. Of course it is to your discretion and if he safewords." 

Percival turns to stare assessingly at the knight (Eggsy's not sure if the man even blinked), before nodding. "Go to room 3 and get ready. I'll be along shortly."

"Yes sir." Bors nods and heads out.

"Thank you, Percival." Merlin nods. "We'll be leaving you to look after the punished knights while we get better acquainted with Eggsy. You may take the next three days off as a thank you."

The agent looks over at him, and Eggsy fights the urge to squirm. "Understood. Will he be given a code name?" His eyes move to Harry. "I will help enforce his position here, so I will need to know his status."

"He will indeed get one, but we have not decided yet."

Merlin sighs. "So for now he will simply be known by his name. Make sure it is as highly respected as our own."

"Of course sirs." Percival looks at him again. "Eggsy, let me know if anyone gives you trouble or you have any questions. As Percival, I am their right hand and will protect you like my own." The man smiles a little. "You could meet my sub too. Think you'll like her." He bows slightly and heads out the door.

Once the man is gone and Merlin helps him off Harry, Eggsy decides to ask. "Who's his sub? And where were all the subs or doms for the knights during the meeting?"

"Only the top three are allowed to have their partner with them during any meetings," Merlin starts to clean him up with a warm wet washcloth, "and only a sub of Merlin or Arthur are allowed at round table meetings. Plus it was your introduction - so none would have been invited anyways because it risked taking away from you."

"We may have gone about our work like normal, but our focus was still you." Harry pulls him into a hug the moment Merlin finishes cleaning him. "Any good dom would keep their attention on their sub. Especially one as good as you."

"Now. Let's get you to a room to rest. You have free time until dinner." Merlin's hand encircles Eggsy's still caged cock. "Harry will give you aftercare before he needs to get to work, and I'll give you care tonight after dinner." The man sighs. "Unfortunately I cannot take a break at the moment to look after you like I wish." 

"It's fine Merlin. It wasn't a heavy scene that I'd need both of you." He pats the man's cheek. "Sure, I want you there but I can wait until later."

Merlin kisses him gently before pulling away. "You're a good pet." The man let's him go and kisses Harry in what can only be described as filthy, making his cock try to fill even with the cage. "I'll see you both later." The quartermaster grabs his clipboard and heads out. 

"Shall we baby?" Harry smiles and gestures to the door. 

"Please."

*******

Harry took him up to the Arthur suite and showed him around, going over every inch, including his own room. "This is for you to use, though we have a suite a floor down if you feel you need more privacy. The walls are also sound proof because, well spies tend to jump at everything."

"One can never be too safe." He understood that better than he would ever like to admit. "Even shadows seem bad some nights."

"Exactly. So to minimize it, soundproofing." He motions to the en suite. "This is your private bathroom as well. And you are welcome to any part of the suite. The only exception is when you see a sign on our bedroom door that you are not to enter unless under emergencies. It is just for when my husband and I need martial time alone."

"Got it." He could respect that.

"Our townhome had the same concept. Your own room and bathroom, freedom to explore, and the sign." Harry kisses him. "The only other thing you must remember is that after this moment, neither Merlin or I will ever enter your room without your permission or if we know you are in distress. Nightmares, illness, subdrop, things like that. You can still send us out and we will listen."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you deserve to have a place to feel safe and where you are solely in control. Subs have control, more than they know, but here...in here it will be solely you."

"Thank you Harry."

"Of course dear boy."

Eggsy smiles, "Want to help me get dressed, Daddy?"


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy moans in the couch's arm as Merlin works his long fingers inside him, stretching him and hitting his prostate with great accuracy. The man was prepping him for a specialized anal plug that a tail can be attached to. It was a plug that was a silicone clone of the dom's dick.

"That's it, pet. Moan for me," the man praises. "Want you just like that whenever we play; in heat and willing to do anything to get your master's cock." 

Oh he was in heat alright; between the cock cage and the stopping until his body settled, Eggsy was on the verge of desperate. Another stop had him whining loudly without thought only to be shushed lovingly while the plug was pushed inside slowly. "Had this made the day we signed the contract. Knew it was just the thing for what I wanted from you. Desperate and readily available. Harry got one done for his play time with you too. Though we won't use them too often for your comfort sake. But you will be plugged often."

"How often?" He groans.

"These plugs?" The fake cock pushes just right and makes him see stars. "We decided only one or two times a month for each of us. But the other plugs….probably every three days. We'll stretch you out in the morning morning or afternoon and you'll wear them for half the day. Well," he chuckles, "that is when you're not stuffed full of our cocks." Merlin pulls away and stands off to the side but in front of him enough that he could see him. "Come here, pup." Merlin crooks two fingers and motions for him to come over. 

Eggsy gets up, moaning softly as the specialized plug rubs against his prostate. It felt so good to be so full, and he liked that he could feel his dom inside him even without actually having the man inside him. The constant presence settled something in him, and reminded him why he had chosen to join a sub service in the first place (besides escaping his home life). He walks steadily over, knowing his stride was slightly altered and judging by the smile on Merlin's face he liked his walk too.

"Wonderful." The dom tells him when Eggsy stands before him. He hears the man tap the ground twice and kneels gracefully before him. 

_ Oh yes, this is wonderful. _

He gazes up the long fit body before him, eagerness filling him to brim and to the point he can practically picture himself with a wagging tail. When Merlin's thumb pushes at his bottom lip, he sucks eagerly on it.

"You are really a pup," the man mutters, likely speaking to himself, "eager and willing to please. Your training must have been really good."

_ No, I'm like this for you. _

His training did involve things like this, but he was never this eager. He was the one being stupid and getting caught up in things.

"Open." The dom instructs as he pulls his thumb free and gets to work undoing his slacks. Eggsy opens his mouth wide, eyes trained on the man's groin as he watches the man pull his cock out. It was a lovely sight and had him drooling. "Suck, pet." Merlin feeds the sub his cock, pushing each wonderful inch in until he hits the back of Eggsy's throat. "If you want to take more, go ahead. I'll never force you."

_ How can you be sweet while stuffing my mouth full? _

Eggsy sinks down further, relaxing his throat to take all of him in. When his nose touches pelvis bone, he hums knowing the vibration will feel wonderful. He enjoys the answering groan, lips twitching as they attempt to smile, before slowly pulling back off, tongue teasing at the underside as he drags it along the shaft. When only the tip is in his mouth, he quickly sinks back down and moans. He keeps up the teasing act until his eagerness rears its head again and has him gripping the man's thigh as he blows him with more enthusiasm than finesse.

******

"Did you enjoy today?" Merlin asks as Harry and him get ready for bed.

"You mean me being able to sink my cock into a willing sub before all the knights, walking in on your feeding the lad your cock, or the sub in general?" 

"All three." Just because they agreed to try out a sub again, doesn't mean it was actually what they should do. Sometimes things seemed good until they actually happened.

Harry pauses and looks at his husband, likely deciphering the unspoken words. "I think he's a great fit for us and is what we needed. Both of us can play the role when we needed to in the past, but we know that it wasn't as satisfying as it is with a real sub. Neither of us are also willing to allow such acts in front of others. One time subs also cannot give us all that we crave and need. He is good for us, and I have never felt so relaxed before."

"Same here. Even when I had to leave earlier and leave aftercare to you, I was so relaxed. Got more work done today than I feel I have ever got done in a single day in years."

Harry comes over and wraps his arms around Merlin who returns the embrace. "Good. Because I really want to give this a good try. I want us to find a sub that we can contract with fully. One we can share instead of having separate ones." Harry kisses his husband. "Think of it. A sub that meets our needs, that we can train how we want, and take together."

"He's so eager too." His cock twitches as he remembers how well Eggsy responded to them.

"That he is. We'll spit roast him tomorrow. But for now….." Harry walks backwards towards the bed, pulling Merlin along. "You're going to fuck me good and hard so I'll still feel you in the morning."

"Oh I am, am I?" Merlin grins. 

"Yes dear, tonight's my night."

"As you wish." He grabs the lube from its place on the nightstand. "Up and spread them wide." Merlin pours the lube onto his fingers.

"I love you Hamish." Harry complies with the order. "You and only you."

"And I you." Merlin pushes two fingers inside his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this. I rewrote this chapter several times, not liking what I had before.


	6. Author update

As I have been getting a few "please update" comments on my various fic, I am taking the time to inform everyone an update isn't planned any time soon. My dad passed away a few weeks ago and I cannot focus on trying to write when I'm grieving.


End file.
